sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Cookie Thief
Silly is brainstorming for new Silly's Zexal ideas. Silly: Ugh, I have no ideas... maybe I'll come up with some tomorrow. The next day... Silly: ...and then he dies. The end! Lily: Wow. Penny: You know if you changed that you could make it into a Silly's Zexal episode. Silly: Wow, I can! Thanks Peep! LET'S-A GO Downsized Downsizer of Downizeness: YES! I have stolen all of the food in Zexal! Woo- AH AHHHHH!!! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness drops the food into a shredder and falls in as well. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: GRUNTS! Two Downizer Grunts appear and pull him out of the shredder, but all the food is destroyed. Downsizer Downsizer of Downsizeness: NOOOO! I was gonna eat it! Meanwhile somewhere else... Whale: I'm hungry. The TV magically turns on, where Spike N' Scoop is reporting on Channel Z News. Spike N' Scoop: This just in! All food in Zexal has reportedly been stolen by Team Downsize! My brother Ugly Hair Man is on the scene at Team Downsize HQ because I forced him to go he wants to help me out. Ugly Hair Man what is going on? Ugly Hair Man: Well Spike N' Scoop, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness was unable to be reached for comment. However one of his grunts did say that "he destroyed all the food and now he's sobbing uncontrollably in his charging station". So yeah. Spike N' Scoop: Well that stinks. So everyone, you better learn to like eating dirt or you'll starve to death! Whale: Oh joy. Spike N' Scoop: In other news, couches might be poisonous! Stay tuned for more information after the commercial break. Whale: AHHHH! Whale jumps off his couch and throws it at the TV set and they both crash through the wall and land in a pit of lava that is placed next to Whale's house for no reason. And now because there's a giant hole in the wall, the entire house collapses, squashing Whale. Whale: Ow. A tornado comes and throws the pieces in the lava and then leaves. Whale: Well... that was interesting. Suddenly Whale smells some fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. Whale: I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO MORE FOOD! Whale runs and follows the smell to Ugly Hair Man's house, and peeks into the window to see that there's some chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table. Whale: I thought there was no food left in Zexal! The tornado comes back and throws Ugly Hair Man's door away, so Whale walks in and grabs the cookies. Whale: Omnomnomnomnom these are the best cookies ever! Whale hears the sound of unmistakable boots and cringes. Sting-Rei: Whale Fish, you are under arrest for stealing cookies. Whale: What no I wasn't stealing cook- Ugly Hair Man: HEY MY COOKIES! Sting-Rei throws Whale into the trunk of the police car (because they were too cheap to afford anything bigger than a Fiat) and drives toward Whail Jail. Whale: You know the ONLY good thing about this is I got some cookies out of it and that whail is a homonym of my name. Silly: STOP BEING EDUCATIONAL WHALE! Whale: Sorry... Sting-Rei makes a sudden turn and arrives at the Law and Food Court right next to the Whail Jail. He grabs Whale out of the trunk and throws him into the seat where the guy that probably gets sent to jail sits. Metal Box of Ugliness: Make way for the judge! Nosedive Kite Dude appears and sits in the judgey seat thing. Whale: Wait, who's my lawyer? Lily appears with a suit and swings in on a rope, knocking down one of the jury people. Ash the Fatty: OW! Lily: Sorry! Anyway, Lily Butterfly Attorney at Law at your service Whale! Nosedive Kite Dude: Whatever let's just get this over with. I wanna go watch SpongeGuy RectangleShirt. Sting-Rei what are the charges? Sting-Rei: He stole Ugly Hair Man's chocolate chip cookies. Ugly Hair Man: Yes, yes he did! Nosedive Kite Dude: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!? Okay, he gets sent to the Whail Jail for now. In one month we'll send him to Galaxy Eyes' house for tea and crumpets. Whale: What?!? NOOOOO!!! WHAT ABOUT MY LAWYER?!? Nosedive Kite Dude: Well stealing cookies is the worst crime in Zexal so even if you had the best lawyer in the world you'd get arrested anyway. Metal Box of Ugliness, get rid of everyone please. Metal Box of Ugliness: Yes sir! Lily: WAIT! Ash the Fatty: What was the point of the jury anyway? Flowery Bugeyes: Beats me. Metal Box of Ugliness pushes a button which sends the jury back to their houses, Lily back to the real world, him and Nosedive Kite Dude to Doc Stretchy Head's castle, Sting-Rei back to the police station, and Whale into a cell. Whale: Yikes! Casual Cashew and Flip. and he's not a scientist. are seen playing some random card game. Bad memories come back to Whale of Lily screaming "LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1". Casual Cashew: Oh hey, so you got arrested in the end? Whale: Shut up Cashew. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? Casual Cashew: ... Whale: ...Nobody cares. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: So what's your sentence? Whale: Galaxy Eyes for tea and crumpets in a month. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Yikes. I get released in just a few days. Casual Cashew: In the end, I have to clean up the sewers under Team Downsize HQ after I get out in like two weeks. Whale: ...wanna trade? Casual Cashew: I don't think so, Whale. In the end. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: But we can help him escape! Whale: How? Flip. and he's not a scientist.: By blowing up the cell of course! Flip. and he's not a scientist. pulls a gear out of his pocket. Whale: What's that? Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Introducing the Flipontic Gear! Casual Cashew: In the end, it's a terrible name. Flip. and he's not a scientist. scrolls through thousands of gadgets before finally arriving at a bomb. Whale: IT'S LIT! KA-BOOM!!!!!!!! The cell blows up giving them access to the cells next to them. Metrix: Oh hi... Metrix looks at Whale. Metrix: Didn't I just kill you? Whale: What are you talking about? Metrix: Nevermind. The floor crumbles sending Whale, Casual Cashew, and Flip. and he's not a scientist. into the basement of the jail where they keep lots of donuts and stuff. Whale: Let's get outta here! Galaxy Eyes smashes through the wall and breathes fire and stuff. Whale: AHHHHHH! Galaxy Eyes: You're supposed to be at my house for tea and crumpets in a month! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRimadino! Galaxy Eyes roasts the trio, but at the same time activates every gadget on the Flipontic Gear, making the entire world of Zexal explode. The explosion is so huge it even... KA-BOOM!!!!!! Silly: WHOA!!! Silly, Lily, and Penny get tossed by the explosion to the path to ToonTown Wiki, as The Awesome Webkinz Wiki is destroyed. Lily: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!? Silly: Uhh... I uh... Silly faints. THE END!